Mulgore
(7,650) (540) (450) (180) (180) |level=1-10 |loc=West of The Barrens |pop=9,000 |major= Bloodhoof Village (1,000) |minor= Camp Narache (500) Bael'dun Digsite (450) Venture Company Mine (300) Dalsh-Beran |affiliation= Horde |government=Spiritual hierarchy |ruler=Cairne Bloodhoof, Chieftain of the United Tauren Tribes}} The green, verdant plains of Mulgore are home to the noble tauren. Mulgore is nestled in the foothills of the Stonetalon Mountains to the north, and protected by a natural wall of mountains on all sides. The only pass through these mountains leads into the Barrens to the east. A land of windswept mesas and grassy plains, Mulgore is the tauren's ancestral homeland. Centaur often send raiding parties into Mulgore, and the tauren, now with the help of their Horde allies, beat them back. Tauren are naturally a nomadic people, and their tent cities are scattered across the landscape and change with the seasons and the weather. Now that they are members of the Horde, the tauren have constructed several permanent settlements, including fortified Dalsh-Beran and their capital of Thunder Bluff.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 20 Mulgore provides bounty for the hunt, as a diversity of wild beasts roam the rolling plains and climb the foothills of the surrounding range. In the northern section of Mulgore, the mesas of Thunder Bluff tower above the plains, casting long shadows. Bloodhoof Village is centrally located and surrounded by the clear waters of Stonebull Lake, and further south on the protected cliffs of Red Cloud Mesa, Camp Narache stands as the principal training camp for all young tauren. Despite the serene landscape and the pine-scented breeze, Mulgore is fraught with trouble. Brambleblade Ravine and the sacred Red Rocks are overrun by quilboars. The goblin-run Venture Company infests the three sacred water wells of Mulgore as well as their Venture Co. Mine in the eastern mountain face. The Windfury harpy tribe lay claim to the extreme northern reaches of Mulgore and the southeast mountain face. The Alliance makes its presence known at the Bael'dun Digsite, where dwarves scour the mountains for traces of their shrouded ancestry. A tribe of gnolls known as the Palemane make their home at the cave called Palemane Rock, as well in scattered camps along the southern mountains. History This rich plain was once used by the night elves as prime hunting grounds. When the Great Sundering shattered the world, mountains pierced the earth and the night elves fled north. The mighty tauren made their home upon the low valleys and high plateaus after the night elves left. In time, the ash of upheaval disappeared and the once fertile grasslands returned. The aggressive centaur claim the right to the grasslands and have warred constantly against the tauren for supremacy of the land, but the tauren's mesa strongholds have so far proved impregnable. Mulgore is a landlocked region, with Desolace to the west, the Barrens to the east, the Stonetalon Mountains to the north, and the Thousand Needles to the south. Mulgore is the ancient homeland of the tauren, who live on the windswept mesas and roam the grassy valleys. Below the mesa's ridgeline are the vast emerald plains, which hold an abundance of life including prairie wolves, young kodo beasts, and tallstriders. The centaur forces mercilessly hound the tauren throughout Mulgore. The tepee-like tents and crude hide huts that comprise tauren towns stand in stark contrast to the turning windmills and pulley structures that keep the tauren gristmills operating. Large, ornately carved totems dot every street and stand above every major structure. Toward the eastern border, quilboar displaced from Durotar have started creating dens with thorned hedgerow barriers. For now, it is a small concern for the tauren, but if the bristly "boar men" encroach too far, there will be a price to pay. At present, the tauren are far more interested in what the centaur are up to. Mulgore is filled with a variety of antelopes, rabbits, and wild boar, making it the ideal place for game hunting. A tauren pastime involves hunting these animals to improve one's combat skills. The tauren rarely eat their prey, preferring to graze on wheat and grass that grow wild in the valley.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 205 Once nomadic, the tauren met with Thrall and his orcs when they landed on Kalimdor. Looking to the orcs for protection, they saw kindred spirits with honor and power. When Cairne led his people to Mulgore, they came upon what is now called Thunder Bluff. They constructed their capital upon the lofty mesas, and the city is now a center for trade and commerce. Ruling over the tauren in his old age, Cairne looks one day to hand the mantle of leadership down to his son Baine. Every tauren vows to keep safe the golden plains of Mulgore.TCG Heroes of Azeroth, 240 Cataclysm The path into Mulgore from the Barrens will be reinforced with walls and gates, due to the destruction of Camp Taurajo by the Alliance and construction of a yet-unknown settlement nearby. The quilboar activity in Red Cloud Mesa will increase, turning majority of the land into a barren and thorn-covered soil. Areas affectedFrejya’s (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation: * Bael'dun Digsite – Dwarves are all dead; area taken over by Agitated Earth Spirits * Brambleblade Ravine – the area before this is now known as the Thorn Snarl, primarily consisting of scorched earth, a large lake, and an ongoing fight between the Tauren and Quilboar * Camp Narache – to the west rises Fargaze Mesa; a road now leads north to the remainder of Mulgore * Red Cloud Mesa – Seer Graytongue's tent is burned down; the original exit to the remainder of Mulgore has been covered by a rockslide – all that remains now is taken over by the Quilboar in a nest of brambles dubbed Thornmantle's Hideout * Red Rocks – Lorekeeper Raintotem has been moved from here to due west of here in a new Horde camp (hub), Camp Sungraze; in the hills above Red Rocks is an empty cave system as well as an abandoned Tauren camp nearby * The Venture Co. Mine – Supervisor Fizsprocket is now located at the front of the mine * Wildmane Water Well – there is a Grimtotem camp with a road that leads above Stonetalon Mountains called Stonetalon Pass (though there is no way to continue on to Stonetalon Mountains from the road) – the Grimtotem and Thunder Bluff Tauren are fighting for the road * Other – The Great Gate now separates Mulgore from the Southern Barrens; most of the Water Wells are now roamed by the Grimtotem MulgoreCata.jpg|Mulgore in Cataclysm, Red Cloud Mesa. The Great Gate.jpg|The Great Gate separating Mulgore from The Southern Barrens File:Barrens 071010 010231 - Mulgore - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Another view of the gates Mulgore, cata2.JPG|Red Cloud Mesa in Cataclysm Muca3.JPG|Mulgore in Cataclysm Videos XlDjdFh56Co Geography Mulgore is temperate with hills, plains (grassland), and some rugged mountains. Mulgore is a sheltered and pastoral valley surrounded by mountains on all sides, and accessible only through a pass to the southeast. Resembling a huge pasture, the area is covered with verdant green grass and few trees. An oddity of the landscape, the tall cliffs of Thunder Bluff tower over the fields in the center of the zone. It is possible for non-tauren to explore Red Cloud Mesa without actually running all the way up. By hugging the cliff below, the area will appear on the map. Mulgore contains no dungeons of any type and no battlegrounds. Thunder Bluff, the Horde aligned capital city for tauren, is the only travel hub. Maps and subregions *Detailed area map (lists all creatures) *Topographic map of Mulgore Travel hubs Thunder Bluff is the only travel hub in this zone, and is Horde aligned ; Flight paths from Thunder Bluff * Brackenwall Village, Dustwallow Marsh * Camp Mojache, Feralas * Camp Taurajo, the Barrens * Freewind Post, Thousand Needles * Orgrimmar, Durotar * Sunrock Retreat, Stonetalon Mountains * Shadowprey Village, Desolace * The Crossroads, the Barrens * Valormok, Azshara * Gadgetzan, Tanaris Adjacent regions Notable characters Mulgore is home to several tauren of status. From the base camp in Camp Narache, Chief Hawkwind sends promising young tauren out into the world. In Bloodhoof Village, Mull Thunderhorn leads the effort to cleanse the Mulgore water wells, and from his post on the road east of the village, Morin Cloudstalker seeks to eradicate the foothold the Venture Company has established in the land. Baine Bloodhoof, son of the great Cairne, has been chosen as chief of the village named after his bloodline. Quests Since it is the starting zone for the tauren, Mulgore quests range from level 1-10 in difficulty. Quests here often deal with driving out invasive creatures and protecting the land. Particularly important to young tauren is the Rites of the Earthmother quest chain, in which they learn the ways of the land. Resources * Cloth ** * Herbs ** ** ** * Leather ** ** ** - Skinning level 10-20 kodos * Ore ** Copper Vein Wild creatures * Boars * Carrion Birds * Centaurs * Cougars * Gnolls * Goblins * Harpies * Kodos * Quilboars * Tallstriders * Wolves * A Lion(The Rake) * Dwarves The zone and popular culture references * In Latin, the verb mulgere means "to milk". References External links fr:Mulgore